Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 12
Lief dagboek, Celia heeft ons verteld door welke familie ze geadopteerd is: de familie Konzern! Niet te geloven! Ze is nu het zusje van Julian! Ik vraag me af waarom ze dat nooit verteld heeft. Ze is nooit echt bescheiden. We hebben Lillian en Nile gesproken, en ze komen hierheen voor de finale! Wauw, dit wordt echt een reünie. Jammer dat niet iedereen er bij kan zijn... Fijn, nu zit ik dus weer aan Ryuga te denken. Hij is dood, al zeven jaar. Het is echt onmogelijk dat hij zomaar is verdwenen. Ik moet me richten op de mensen die er wel zijn. Het is al geweldig dat Lillian, Victoria, Celia en ik weer bij elkaar zijn. Dat had ik nooit durven hopen toen ik elf jaar geleden vertrok uit Koma. De wedstrijden waren geweldig! Ik wist niet dat Tsubasa alle wedstrijden uit de kwartfinales achter elkaar zou houden. Shinobu en Zyro zijn door, maar Kyra ook. Shinobu moet tegen hem in de halve finale. Ik hoop dat dat goed komt. We moeten er voor zorgen dat DNA dit niet wint. Maar dat lukt ons wel. Team Gan-Gan-Galaxy en Team Wild Fang hebben wel voor hetere vuren gestaan. Alles komt goed. Ik weet het zeker. Tot later, Elina. ik zit thuis op de bank. Ik stop net mijn dagboek weg als Kyoya binnen komt. "Waar heb jij gezeten? Je hebt de wedstrijd gemist." Vraag ik. "Wat kan mij die wedstrijd schelen? Ik was aan het trainen, op dat eiland voor de kust." Reageert hij nors. Fijn, hij is dus nog steeds chagrijnig. "Bedoel je dat eiland dat jij en Gingka helemaal vernietigd hebben tijdens dat gevecht, zeven jaar geleden?" "Ja... En het is nu zeg maar nog een keer vernietigd." ik zet mijn handen in mijn zij en ga voor hem staan. "Wat heb je gedaan, Tategami?" Kyoya trekt een geërgerd gezicht bij het horen van zijn achternaam. "Ik wilde alleen maar mijn special move verbeteren, dat is alles." "Je hebt een tornado losgelaten op dat eiland?! Ben je gek of zo?! Je had wel gewond kunnen raken!" "Dat is toch niet gebeurd? Waar is Kakeru?" "Weet ik veel. In het Bey-Park denk ik. Of op zijn moter de stad onveilig maken, of iets in die richting." Opeens weet ik waar hij zou kunnen zijn. "Ik weet het! Hij is vast aan het trainen bij die verlaten loods!" "zou kunnen. Dat deed ik ook altijd toen ik dertien was." "Weet ik, daar hebben we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoet. je joeg me echt de stuipen op het lijf die dag." "eh... Ja... Sorry nog daarvoor... Ik wilde alleen weer eens een sterke tegenstander, dat is alles." "zei je nou SORRY??!! Dat heb ik je nog nooit horen zeggen!!!" "zeg, gaan we m'n broertje nog zoeken of niet?" Ik lach. "Ik kom al." Zeg ik en ik ren achter hem aan. Even later rennen we het verlaten industrieterrein op. Deze plek brengt echt veel herinneringen naar boven. Plotseling worden mijn gedachten onderbroken door Kyoya's stem: "ik ga hier wel zoeken, ga jij naar de loods?" Ik knik en ren weg. dan zie ik Kakeru's moter voor de loods staan. Ik ren naar binnen. Dan schrik ik. Want op de grond, midden in de loods, ligt Kakeru. Ik ren naar hem toe en schut hem door elkaar, maar hij reageert niet. Ik sta op en pak mijn Bey. Ik hoop dat ik het nog kan. Ik lanceer mijn Bey en concentreer me. Het werkt. Kakeru komt bij. "Elina?" ik omhels hem. " Wat ben ik blij dat alles goed met je is." Ik help hem overeind. "Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd?" "ik was aan mijn special move aan het werken en toen ging het fout. Ik weet niet precies wat er gebeurde." "het belangrijkste is dat je in orde bent. Kom, we gaan naar Kyoya." samen lopen we de loods uit. "Weet je, Kakeru, je doet me echt aan Kyoya denken. Je krijgt je special move vanzelf wel onder controle." "denk je dat echt?" ik knik. "Bedankt Elina. Kyoya boft maar met jouw." ik glimlach. Het komt wel goed met hem. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001